Allies (World War I)
The Allies, also known as the Entente Powers, was an alliance of countries that opposed the Central Powers in World War I. The French Republic, British Empire and Russian Empire were the original members of the Triple Entente when it formed in 1907. After the start of the war, Belgium and Japan formally sided with the Entente, with Italy ending its alliance with the Central Powers to join the Entente in 1915. The United States declared war against Germany in 1917, becoming an associate member of the Entente, however that same year Imperial Russia was forced to withdraw as a result of the Russian Civil War. The war ended with around twenty member nations, including China, Greece and Hejaz. Battlefield 1 Singleplayer The Allied Powers appear throughout Battlefield 1, both in Singleplayer and Multiplayer. The British Empire, Kingdom of Italy and United States are members of the Entente, and each have War Stories associated with their nation's military personnel. France and Kingdom of Hejaz, other member states, appear in minor roles during the campaign. Multiplayer Of the six base game multiplayer factions, three were members of the Allies - this is represented by blue borders around their faction's icon to contrast with the Central Power's red border. In game, the British Empire fights against the German and Ottoman Empires in Western Europe and the Middle East, respectively. Italy is pitted exclusively against the Austro-Hungarian Empire in Italy itself, and the United States opposes the German Empire in France. With subsequent expansion packs, more Allied Powers were introduced into the game. In Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass, a distinct French Republic faction was added to fight on its own turf. Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar added the Russian Empire, which fought for the Allies against both Germany and Austria-Hungary in Eastern Europe before splitting into the White and Red Army on maps set during the Russian Civil War. Battlefield 1: Turning Tides added two factions associated with the British Empire, namely a visual update to represent the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps fighting at Gallipoli, and the aesthetically and descriptively distinct Royal Marines. Incursions The Allies exist as a named faction in the Incursions competitive gamemode. Although generally clothed in khaki-colored uniforms, visually the faction is an assorted combination of many of the separate Allied Powers from multiplayer, with different classes wearing nation specific equipment and headgear, implying the group is drawn from all five multiplayer Entente members. The faction fights in both Europe and the Middle-East, where they oppose the similarly amalgamated Central Powers. Engagements Gallery Battlefield 1 Incursions April 10 Allies Raid Leader.png|Raid Leader Battlefield 1 Incursions Allies Control Leader.png|Control Leader Battlefield 1 Incursions Allies Trench Surgeon.png|Trench Surgeon Battlefield 1 Incursions Allies Mortar Support.png|Mortar Support Battlefield 1 Incursions R8 Allies AT Assault.png|AT Assault Battlefield 1 Incursions R8 Allies Proximity Recon.png|Proximity Recon Battlefield 1 Incursions Allies Shock Assault.png|Shock Assault Battlefield 1 Incursions R8 Allies Combat Sniper.png|Combat Sniper Battlefield 1 Incursions Allies Battle Mechanic.png|Battle Mechanic Battlefield 1 Incursions April 10 Allies Demolition Driver.png|Demolition Driver Category:Factions of Battlefield 1